


Happy Trails to You

by blue_pointer



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: The final secret ending of Avengers: Infinity War.





	Happy Trails to You

“I am Groot!” The teen twig sat up suddenly in his bed, sap pounding in his xylem.

Rocket was tinkering with Quill’s special grenades. Because surprising Quill was fun. “What’s wrong, kid? Have another grown-up dream?”

“I am Groot!”

“Okay, okay. Sheesh. You wanna talk about it?”

“I am Groot?”

“You never dreamed about the time you died before.” Rocket’s tone was more thoughtful than worried.

“I am Groot...”

“A giant purple guy with balls for a chin? Have you been stealing Mantis’ pills again?”

“I am Groot!”

“It was just a dream. Go back to sleep.” Rocket tossed his tools aside and hopped out of the chair. “You need me to tuck you in?”

“I am Groot!”

“You watch your mouth, kid. Who taught you to swear like that?”

“I am Groot!”

“Well...okay. Fair enough.” Rocket walked to the door and shut the lights off. “Goodnight, buddy. It’s okay. You didn’t die again. It was just a dream. And there’s no such planet as Wakanda.”

Groot’s usually defiant, cracking teenage voice was small and uncertain. “I am Groot?”

Rocket’s expression softened. “Yeah, buddy. Love you, too.” He closed the door softly behind him, and went to see what Drax was up to. Probably eating snacks very slowly again. It was fun to pretend Drax was invisible when he did that. Rocket thought he might even be starting to believe the lie.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sums up my opinion of the movie and how it's going to affect my head canon. Thanks for coming along on this journey.


End file.
